For the Love of Imprinting! Chapter 5
by Jacobluvr
Summary: Jacob and Ness are running for their lives and Jacob throws in a twist, making Ness question her trust in him.


**Chapter 5**

**I could see the lights of the Space Needle as we drove into Seattle. It had been a long, silent 2 hour drive and Jacob still wasn't saying anything. I hadn't either for that matter.**

**We finally pulled into the parking lot to the Seattle Airport and pulled into a vacant space. Jacob killed the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked so tired. He opened his door and started to get out. "Well let's get going. The sooner we get out of town, the better off your whole family is."**

**I pushed open my door, "Jacob, how do you intend to get out of here?"**

"**Umm, airplane of course," He looked at my curiously, "Do you have a better plan?"**

**I shook my head, "Well no, but we have no money. You kind of need money to buy tickets. Not to mention the room that we will have to stay in when we get to wherever it is we are going."**

**Jacob locked the Mercedes with a beep and walked over to me, taking my hand. "Don't you worry about money. I have an unlimited amount in my possession." He started to pull me forward, walking quickly.**

"**Right, you with an unlimited amount of money." I chuckled at the thought because Jacob had never worked a real job in his life, "The only way that you would even have unlimited money is if you knew and associated with a billion-" I cut myself off in mid-sentence. The realization of my own words came crashing down on me. I yanked my hand away from him and stopped in my tracks. "You bastard. You knew all along that this was going to happen." I glared accusingly at him. "How long have you known?" I put my hands on my hips, waiting.**

**Jacob sighed and turned to look at me, "Since the party okay? Alice, she saw them coming, only she couldn't tell when." He watched as my fists balled, "We did it to protect you Ness. That was our only concern." **

**I gritted my teeth, "You lying asshole. You knew and you didn't tell me. I trusted you!" I screamed in frustration, causing a few passerbys to stare.**

**Jacob took two strides and grabbed my arms, he hissed, "First off, I didn't lie because you never asked. Second off, don't turn me into the bad guy. THIS was your parents plan. Not mine." He let one arm go, "You think that I didn't want to stay and fight? It's in my blood to fight Ness, so don't give me that shit again." He growled, flashing his teeth, "You parents trust me with your life. I take that very seriously and you should too." He grabbed my hand again and started pulling me across the parking lot.**

**I tried to twist my way free from him, only causing him to tighten his grip. I felt betrayed and the last thing I wanted to do was go with him anywhere. Unfortunately, I didn't really have a choice. I balled up my free hand and let it fly, landing a hard punch on Jacob's cheek. Obviously not hard enough.**

**Jacob growled again and jerked me around to face him, "You know, your mom tried that once and broke her hand. You might want to take that into consideration before you try it again." I could see the anger in his eyes and I knew that I better save my frustration until we were alone.**

**He pulled me into the airport and up to the Delta counter. I couldn't focus and hardly heard anything that was exchanged between him and the clerk. I felt him pull on my hand, "Ness, she needs to see your ID."**

**I pulled my wallet out of my purse and slid the ID across the counter. She smiled at me and after looking it over and typing a few things in her computer, handed it back to me, "Thanks." I mumbled.**

**Jacob took my hand again after a few minutes and maneuvered me through the light crowd and into the security line. We went through with any problems. We continued further into the airport, my mind wandering as we walked. I felt Jacob slow and he pushed me down into a seat. He sat down next to me.**

**I looked up and glanced at the gate in front of me. I focused on the name of our destination. Reno, Nevada. I wrinkled up my nose and looked over at Jacob. "Reno?"**

**He looked at me and shrugged, "The only flight that was leaving the soonest." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"**

**I leaned forward, escaping his grasp and shook my head, "I'm not very hungry at the moment." He sighed and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes. I wondered how he could do that? Act like nothing was wrong or bothering him? I glared at him, "How can you be so calm?"**

**Opening one eye, he looked at me, "What good would it do for both of us to worry? One of us has to have our head in the game and you obviously don't"**

"**So calm for a liar," I hissed.**

"**I told you, I didn't lie." He kept his eyes closed.**

**I got up and started to walk. If Jacob had any fear that I would leave, he didn't show it. And who was I kidding? I would never leave. My fear was too strong for me to leave and go back on my own. I needed his strength and he knew it, even when I couldn't admit it. I paced slowly back and forth until I heard the final boarding call to Reno. Jacob was waiting for me at the gate. Reluctantly I took his hand and we made our way down the hall to the awaiting plane.**


End file.
